


Twin Cores

by Wasppie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, you have a weapon in your core
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasppie/pseuds/Wasppie
Summary: Despues de que perdiera a Shisui, su Accipit con el que tenia una compatbilidad casi plena, al punto que se amaban. Itachi se ha encerrado en su trabajo, los patrullajes, la defensa de las fronteras del reino, y no le ha importado emparejarse profesionalmente con otros receptores de Gerit.Pero por cuestiones que no son claras para los mortales, el destino lo lleva a encontrarse con su verdadera alma gemela, solo que no es el unico que parece sentir que estan predestinados...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, estos son entera autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Terminología:  
> Gemini Cores: Personas que podrían ser almas gemelas o que cuyas almas resuenan casi en la misma frecuencia.
> 
> 1: Gerit: Gemini core capaz de sacar del centro, núcleo o corazón de un Accipit un arma semidivina que puede matar criaturas mitológicas.
> 
> 2: Accipit: Gemini core que en cuyo interior alberga una única arma divina que solo puede ser sacada y empuñada por el Gerit con el que se ha vinculado en el presente.
> 
> PD: Espero que lo disfruten, ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden dejarla en los comentarios. :)

El mundo se forjo gracias al halito de vida de los dioses, que suspiraron sobre la tierra tras despertar de un milenario sueño obscuro y sin forma  que los arrullaba. Así fue como las cosas se crearon, los cielos se separaron de los mares, el día y la noche dejaron de formar un eclipse de oscuridad, en otras palabras la creación se consolido como se la conoce hoy en día.

Según las leyendas y las tradiciones orales de los antepasados, los primeros seres habían nacido como uno solo, todos compartían la misma alma y todos vivían armónicamente como piezas de un fino reloj conformando un solo todo. No obstante los dioses no contentos con aquella armonía lograda por el/los primeros seres, decidieron fragmentar el alma primigenia, y a aquellos fragmentos que desesperadamente intentaban mantenerse juntos fueron nuevamente divididos.

Los dioses aun no satisfechos descuartizaron el mundo, levantaron montañas e inundaron valles, sepultaron verdes praderas y aislaron pequeños paraísos. Pero aun no era suficiente para los creadores del mundo, confundieron a los primeros hombres, susurrándoles a diferentes grupos lenguas particulares y el entendimiento que aun conservaban después de la primera fragmentación se vio destruido.

Los hombres se agruparon entre aquellos a los que entendían, cuyas palabras eran similares, aislándose de otros grupos. Así comenzó la conquista de nuevos parajes, se asentaron y solo los más fuertes sobrevivieron.

Aynia diosa de la paz se apiado de esas pobres criaturas desdichadas, incapaces de sentirse enteramente completos aun si compartían sus vidas con una pareja. Fue cuando decidió darle una bendición a unos cuantos, con la esperanza de que el resto tomaran el ejemplo e intentaran por sus propios medios imitar a los primeros.

Aquellos capaces de conectarse con otra mitad fueron llamados Gemina cores. Y a pesar de que  no todos lograban encontrar a su destinado, y los que sí lo hacían vivían en una dicha casi divina, o al menos hasta que la llama de sus cuerpos se apagaran y volvieran a la rueda de la vida y reencarnación.

Vrahall el dios padre, furioso de la ayuda de Aynia hacia los hombres planto la avaricia, la envidia y la cólera en los corazones de los humanos y ordeno a Güilhek, su hijo, dios de las criaturas que creara el perfecto tormento para los mortales.

Y los hombres aprendieron a temer a la oscuridad y a lo que acechaba en ella, las tragedias sucedían con frecuencia, hasta que Eillby el dios de la fuerza y el valor bendijera a unos cuantos desdichados mortales, estos fueron los primeros reyes que pisaron la tierra, dotados de una fuerza y bravura sin igual. Llevaron a sus congéneres a lugares seguros y erigieron  fortificados castillos en cuyas faldas comarcas y pueblos nacieron.

Tras órdenes nuevamente del dios padre Vrahall, Güilhek  creo criaturas que no pudieran morir por las armas mortales, así creando una era de luchas y sobrevivencia en la que muchos reinos perecieron.

Sin embargo decidida a protegerlos Aynia pidió la colaboración de su esposo, Ivreheill el herrero divino. Juntos lograron implantar entre todos los Gemini cores la capacidad de crear armas semidivinas del fondo de su alma y corazón, pero solo funcionando  entre ellos, donde se necesitaba de un polo positivo y de un polo negativo, es decir un core prensil y un core portador, que en un futuro se los conocería como Gerit y Accipit.

Gracias a la intervención divina de aquella diosa los hombres lograron sobreponerse un poco a las adversidades que otros dioses les enviaban. Y así en cada reino  animó a los Gemini cores a unirse entre ellos  y también a mezclarse con el resto de la población para así poder engendrar (“crear”) mas como ellos.

Centurias más tarde algunos dioses también derramaron ciertas bendiciones, naciendo de esta manera  la magia entre los mortales, y luego nuevas razas que se hicieron inteligentes, pero no por ello menos bárbaras o violentas.


	2. Lonely Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke se siente atraido a cierto rubio por su estupida e increible armonica resonancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminología:  
> 1: Gerit: Gemini core capaz de sacar del centro, núcleo o corazón de un Accipit un arma semidivina que puede matar criaturas mitológicas.
> 
> 2: Accipit: Gemini core que en cuyo interior alberga una única arma divina que solo puede ser sacada y empuñada por el Gerit con el que se ha vinculado en el presente.
> 
> PD: Naruto aun tiene muchas mas sorpresas que darnos en un futuro.  
> Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Regresaban junto con el grupo de caballeros de la orden de los pilares, la batalla en la frontera del reino había durado más de lo necesario y habían tenido bajas considerables, habían perdido a dos Accipit 1 y a un Gerit 2, las noticias no le agradarían para nada a la actual reina. De repente en la lejanía escucho un susurro que parecía viajar en el viento trayendo consigo su nombre, pero una figura pudo notarse ahora que paso a paso sobre su caballo se iban acercando a la comarca mas cercana.

-Itachi!! – espoleaba solo lo necesario a su amigo equino mientras procuraba ir a recibir a su hermano mayor que llegaba de una dura batalla. El por su parte simplemente había regresado hace un par de días de su búsqueda personal.

El mayor simplemente achico los ojos queriendo definir la figura de su hermano pequeño y luego sonrió para sus adentros, mientras que sus compañeros de batalla murmuraban y reían al ver al pequeño de los Uchihas ir al encuentro de ellos. A veces Sasuke parecía estancado en su edad más tierna, ya que solía tener arranques  caprichosos o efusivos como este,  en el que sus emociones eran palpables en su aun redondeado rostro.

-Hermano! – termino por llamarle cuando quedaron frente a frente, haciendo que la marcha tranquila del caballo ajeno cesara - …- tras una inspección visual del nivel de los daños concluyo que su hermano estaba bien, de hecho no tenía más que un par de magulladuras que estaban casi sanas ya. – Hm… Porque tardaron tanto!- exclamo, pero lo que en realidad aquello quería decir era “Bienvenido a casa”

 

Mientras iban de regreso a la capital el mayor le conto sobre los acontecimientos y las pérdidas que sufrieron, claro que les quedaba un camino bastante largo aun para regresar a su hogar físico, por lo que sus relatos fueron en intervalos prudentes como para entretener a su hermano pequeño.

-Entonces  perdiste a Abiru… No te preocupes de igual manera no resonaban bien juntos – dijo mientras pensaba que un Accipit como ese solo seguiría siendo un estorbo si seguía más tiempo vivo. Por otro lado no se hubiera podido hacer mucho más, entre los gemini core algunos resonaban mejor unos que con otros y uno no podía hacer nada para mejorar dicha compatibilidad.

-…- No le gustaba aquella manera en la que su hermano menor veía a los Accipit, aun si su difunto compañero de batalla no había sido el mejor, cada vida era preciosa. Dio un largo suspiro cuando el grupo se detuvo para pasar la noche en las posadas de aquel pueblo al que acababan de llegar. –Buscare un lugar para ambos, si quieres nos vemos en la taberna- le dijo a su hermano que simplemente asintió y fue a dar un paseo por el lugar.

Pasaron un par de horas y el acababa por fin de acomodar el equipaje que llevaba consigo, hoy se daría un merecido baño y tendría la oportunidad de relajar su cuerpo en un colchón de paja en vez del duro suelo terroso. Le había parecido prudente el alojarse en la misma taberna, de esa manera si Sasuke acababa borracho no tendría que cargar el peso muerto hasta la posada.

 

Había decidido dar un paseo por el pueblo, dejaría que Itachi buscara donde pasarían la noche, ya fuera en los cuartos de la taberna, una posada  o algún albergue, fue cuando noto que había un flujo bastante considerable de gente, quizás en estos días se celebrase una feria comercial y fue entonces cuando se encontró con un vendedor de esclavos.

Ciertamente no estaba prohibido en el reino, pero tampoco estaba del todo bien visto, el comerciante se miraba corpulento y parecía querer deshacerse ya de su última mercancía del día. Era un hombre joven, quizás de su misma edad, de cabello castaño claro, pero que seguramente era la suciedad en la que parecía estar envuelto aquel chico.

-Ah! Joven usted parece alguien que podría necesitar un esclavo, puede usarlo como sirviente o como guste se lo dejare a un buen precio! – se dirigió a un joven que parecía ser noble o lo suficientemente adinerado como para poder interesarle. Y sobre todo quería ya deshacerse del chico ese, estaba demasiado grande como para seguir teniéndolo, el vendía esclavos mucho más jóvenes, niños niñas y sobre todo mujeres.

-Ha? Osas hablarme a mí?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido, mientras veía que no había nadie más a su alrededor. Al menor de los Uchiha le fastidio en sobremanera el que un hombre como ese se dirigiera a su persona. Si bien el y su hermano no eran nobles, el pertenecer a la orden de las espinas les daba un status casi igual. – No me interesan mugrosos esclavos…- y decidió girarse sobre sus talones para abandonar aquel lugar.

-NO ESTOY MUGRIENTO PORQUE QUIERA BASTARDO!-

Sasuke se detuvo y miro por sobre su hombro al ofensor, que era el esclavo que tras de los barrotes le había contestado, ahora que lo miraba mejor, el otro tenía dos cristalinos zafiros por ojos y unas extrañas pero tenues marcas en las mejillas.

 

Cabe mencionar que tras un par de confrontaciones verbales entre los dos, el propio vendedor se sintió un tanto intimidado, pero cuando al final el joven que parecía noble le sugirió un precio, este simplemente acepto inmediatamente, contento de haberse librado de aquel esclavo que estaba muy mayor para su negocio.

-Maldita sea no tires demasiado! – se quejó hacia su nuevo amo, mientras le tiraba dagas con los ojos a la nuca azabache, mientras lo halaba de la soga que tenía amarrada a sus manos.

-No es mi problema que no puedas igualarme el paso idiota – le contesto petulante a tiempo que apuraba el paso. En un mero impulso había terminado por comprar al esclavo y ahora no sabía muy bien que hacer.

-Tú al menos tienes botas! – Refunfuño mientras procuraba seguirle el paso sin lastimarse los pies descalzos – Si tuviera zapatos estarías mordiendo mi polvo bastardo-  por poco no le escupió. Lo que le faltaba era haber sido comprado, había planeado intentar escapar una vez más, aun a sabiendas que fracasaría nuevamente.

Irritado a más no poder Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que su esclavo chocara contra su espalda de manera inevitable. En primeria instancia se giró para castigarlo pero solo atino a abrir grandemente los ojos cuando sintió su pecho inundarse de calidez a tiempo que vibraba, y no solo eso, su mano izquierda brillo de manera tenue, sin embargo el resplandor comenzó a incrementarse.

El esclavo era un Accipit y parecía que eran bastante compatibles, si es que la calidez, la vibración y resplandor  pudieran significar otra cosa. Naturalmente la sorpresa de Sasuke no podía compararse con la que abrumaba a su nueva adquisición viviente, al punto que de aquellos ojos color zafiro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

-N-NO!... Aleja esa mano! – exclamo aun turbado con el descubrimiento, a tiempo que apartaba de manera un tanto brusca la mano del chico de ojos oscuros, mano que se había dirigido a su pecho que brillaba por debajo de la mugrienta ropa que poseía.

Naruto había oído de historias de gente especial, que podía sacar armas semi divinas de los corazones de otras (que también eran especiales). Según lo que los rumores decían, estas personas eran tratadas de manera respetuosa, y siempre se les acogía a alguna orden de caballeros, si estos eran los que pedían su admisión, y dichas órdenes servían indirecta o directamente al rey.

Pero él no podía hacer nada de eso, porque era un esclavo y a menos que su actual amo no le diera un documento firmando, su salvoconducto de libertad, seguiría atado al otro chico de por vida. Había intentado escapar tantas veces pero el hombre que los vendía tenía un conocido que era mago, que ponía un sello restrictivo invisible a cada uno de ellos y solo desaparecía o con la muerte o si eran puestos en libertad por el actual amo que los poseyera.

Por su parte Sasuke se quedó un tanto congelado después de que su mano fuera rechazada en un intento de alcanzar el núcleo íntimo del otro, y aun así la necesidad de hundir su mano en el centro ajeno no desaparecía. Estaba en ambas partes maravillado y un tanto sobrecogido debido a las circunstancias en las que conoció al esclavo. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta antes? No obstante una idea afloro en su mente, con el otro chico siendo un Accipit podría cederle el suyo a su hermano mayor y el mismo entrenar a este joven.

 

Cuando llegaron a la taberna, Sasuke barrió con la vista el lugar buscando encontrar la figura de su hermano, sonrió al notar como este parecía estar disfrutando callada y alejadamente de una hogaza de pan, queso y un tarro de vino, si es que su conocimiento sobre los gustos de su hermano no le fallaban. Con paso firme y con su adquisición pisándole los talones se hizo paso entre la multitud de hombres que reían mientras buscaban llamar la atención de las meseras, algunas de ellas riendo en el regazo de algunos cuyos colores rosáceos por el alcohol eran notables.

-Hermano – sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa acompañando a Itachi, mientras que Naruto, su esclavo permanecía un tanto incomodo de pie tras de él. Quizás sería prudente enviarlo a que se diera un baño, así pues desato al otro confiado de que no huiría.

-Hm… No sabía que te gustaba adoptar cachorros desamparados Sasuke- dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, a tiempo de dar un generoso sorbo al tarro de madera que contenía vino.  Pero no por eso descuido el darle una ojeada al miserable joven  que parecía un tanto cohibido detrás de su pequeño hermano.

\- Tch… no me gusta, es… - miro por sobre su hombro al otro quien levanto ligeramente la mirada encontrándose con la suya que parecían dos onyx pulidos. – Necesito un sirviente, así que decidí que un esclavo sería bastante conveniente – inmediatamente levantando una mano, llamando la atención de una mesera que miraba un tanto sonrojada a ambos hombres pelinegros. – Necesito que tome un baño y creo que también una muda de ropa simple… Serias tan amable de conseguirlo? – pregunto en un tono bastante seductor a la jovencita cuyo rostro se encendió de un rojo tinto.

-Lo del aseo señor puedo hacerlo, pero sobre la ropa… - y pusieron rápidamente en su mano una moneda de oro, haciéndole parpadear ante el gesto - …- miro hacia la dueña de la taberna, quien parecía ocupada, pero sabía que un dinero extra no le vendría mal –Me encargare de traerle una muda decente y…- miro los pies descalzos del mugriento chico – supongo que un par de calzados también verdad? – podría buscar unas botas de segunda para ello.

Ante el asentimiento de su cliente y que este le encargara un tarro de cerveza y una hogaza de pan, llamo al sucio chico a que la acompañara. Primero lo llevaría a una habitación vacía donde poder asearlo, llevaría el pedido del apuesto chico pelinegro y se escurriría fuera del trabajo alegando que un cliente le había pedido servicios especiales. De esa manera no la molestarían y podría cumplir con todo y tendría dinero de sobra como para poder comprarse un accesorio o una nueva falda.

-Qué?...- pregunto el menor de los hermanos al notar la expresión un tanto sorprendida y decepcionada en su hermano. – Le hice un favor al comprarlo, nadie iba a comprarlo ya a esa edad. – Se defendió mientras esperaba por su comida – Y bien nos alojaremos aquí o…-

Tras soltar un largo suspiro comió un poco de su rebanada de queso y desvió la mirada del otro – Nos alojaremos aquí, aunque necesitare pedir que nos cambien a una habitación donde haya liter…- pero se vio interrumpido.

-No es necesario, solo pide un par de mantas, el esclavo podrá dormir en el suelo – corto a su hermano mayor sin sentir el menor remordimiento por sus palabras.

-Sasuke… las personas no deberían ser vistas como meras herramientas…- No le gusto para nada la idea de que el otro hubiera adquirido un esclavo, dicha condición se le hacía muy cruel, pero aparentemente la monarquía aun no parecía reparar en los derechos básicos de cada uno de los individuos que componían el reino.

-…- Guardo silencio por unos segundos cuando le trajeron su comida, la joven con una sonrisa le sirvió y se retiró presurosa. – Por cierto cuando estemos en la capital pediré que transfieran a Juugo para que sea tu nuevo Accipit… Como somos hermanos no debería haber ningún problema de compatibilidad- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras bebía la mitad de su tarro de un solo trago.

El mayor de ambos abrió los ojos en sorpresa, parpadeando un tanto desconfiado de las palabras del pequeño Uchiha, pero su rostro aun mostraba la templanza de siempre. –Oh~ … Y a que debo semejante acto de benevolente consideración? – dijo en un tono un tanto irónico, haciendo que Sasuke se mirara un tanto herido por ello.

-Ya lo sabrás mas tarde, de momento solo quiero relajarme y disfrutar de la cena – contesto un tanto dolido y un tanto molesto con su hermano. Que había de malo en comprar un esclavo y tratarlo como tal? El e Itachi habían luchado, entrenado y casi sangrado para lograr llegar a donde estaban y el estatus que tenían, porque tenía que serle fácil a Naruto?

\- Hnn…- fue el único sonido que salió de él mientras seguía comiendo en silencio junto con su hermano que de repente comenzó a pedir más cerveza. A lo que suspiro pidiendo ayuda a los dioses, su hermano pequeño se pondría demasiado fastidioso, y siempre lo hacía cuando bebía en demasía por mero capricho, a forma de ventear su frustración y enfado.

 

La noche siguió su curso y Sasuke iba por su sexto tarro de cerveza, tenía las mejillas rosadas y comenzaba a quejarse de cómo era posible que Juugo nunca hubiera querido tener nada con él, más a allá de una relación profesional. Y que Karin, que era una bruja con la cual había trabado amistad hace un tiempo, comenzaba a coquetearle queriendo meterse en sus pantalones.

Itachi por su parte por poco casi escupe parte de su tarro de vino, por la sorpresa sobre la confesión acerca de Juugo, y logro mantener la compostura, no obstante lo de Karin no le era tan ajeno, esa chica pelirroja era tan obvia en cuanto sus afectos por su hermano menor. Fue cuando iba a decirle a Sasuke que dejara de tomar, en lo que la joven mesera que los había atendido en un principio regreso con una sonrisa.

La chica no iba sola y estaba acompañada de un joven… No, de un ser etéreo y casi divino. Hebras doradas que apuntaban en todas direcciones, y aun así  húmedas. Una piel clara, besada por el sol, dos ojos cristalinos, dos joyas perfectas y llenas de vida. La ropa que llevaba  era bastante simple pero se amoldaba a su figura, que era bastante delgada y casi de la misma altura que la de su hermano si es que no era un poco más bajo.

-Disculpen la demora… Ah me tome la libertad de recortarle un poco el pelo…- estaba satisfecha de cómo había quedado el otro, y ella misma se sorprendió tras que toda la suciedad hubiera abandonado aquel cuerpo delgado pero un tanto trabajado fuera tan tentador y hermoso. Tan sorprendida y deleitada estuvo que tuvo un desliz y se aprovechó del rubio, por eso se había demorado y agradecía que sus cuerpos no dieran ningún indicio de aquello.

-Ha?... Porque no simplemente te limita-… Naruto? – Pregunto parpadeando varias veces, no solo por los efectos del alcohol – Hnm~… Hiciste un trabajo esplendido preciosa – dijo antes de despachar a la jovencita sin molestarse por preguntar por el cambio que hubiera sobrado. Pero no perdió el tiempo, halo de la muñeca al rubio y lo tuvo sentado en su regazo, allí lo examino detenidamente.

-Woah! Oye bastardo ten cuidado! – se quejó ante su amo quien sin cuidado le había hecho sentar en su regazo, haciéndole tensarse ante la oscura mirada que parecía querer desvestirle y develar su alma.

-Hn… Así que te llamó Naruto? – pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos del rubio quien se volcó ante su comentario. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron detenidamente sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación y cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba por hacer algo. ¿Pero qué? Arrancarlo del regazo de su pequeño hermano y envolverlo con sus propios brazos hasta fundirse en un abrazo que los volviera un único ser?. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron cortadas por el esclavo de su hermano.

-N-No…- No sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de estar cerca del otro hombre que acompañaba en la mesa a su actual amo, que ahora que lo veía con detenimiento se parecía al bastardo sobre el que estaba sentado, aunque habían también ciertas diferencias, como el peinado y el largo del pelo  entre otras más. –No me puso un nombre… Me… Me pregunto si tenía uno y… - se sentía estúpido balbuceando incoherentemente como si sus funciones cerebrales se hubieran vuelto obsoletas. – M-Me llamo Naruto… al menos desde que recuerdo… señ- Ah! Que estás haciendo idiota?!! – exclamo cuando sintió las manos de su amo querer llegar a su corazón que comenzaba a calentarse y a resplandecer  tenuemente.

-Tch… Solo quiero ver cómo eres! – e intentaba atrapar las manos ajenas que parecían aves despavoridas revoloteando delante  suyo, pero necesitaba poder hundir sus dedos en aquel pequeño resplandor que podía notarse por debajo de las ropas ajenas.

El azote de unas manos sobre la mesa inmovilizo a ambos jóvenes, que volcaron sus miradas hacia el otro acompañante que tenían en la mesa. Itachi parecía molesto, pero como siempre aquel rostro impasible no dejaba ver claramente si dicha emoción estaba allí con certeza.

-Estás haciendo el ridículo con este pequeño alboroto Sasuke, vamos a la habitación – comando en un tono autoritario mientras  que dejaba el dinero en la mesa, a tiempo que una de las meseras se acercaba para recoger el pago por la comida y servicios.

Sasuke refunfuñando soltó al rubio, quien suspiro aliviado para ver como su amo terminaba en el suelo maldiciendo de manera baja e intentaba vanamente el levantarse por sí solo. Si, el menor de los Uchihas estaba borracho al punto que su equilibrio era un desastre.

Itachi y Naruto tomaron cada uno de un brazo al ebrio, y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en la que pasarían la noche. El aposento era lo suficientemente amplio y estaba limpio. En una esquina había una hamaca de cuero descolgada, contra una pared un par de camas decentes con varias mantas dobladas a la altura de los pies, un par de baúles a un lado y en una esquina una bañera de madera con dos jarras grandes con agua.

-Tch yo puedo solo! – dijo buscando hacerse el quite de los dos hombres que le ayudaban a sostenerse de pie, pero entonces miro a su derecha donde el rubio le sostenía, estaban cerca ahora ambos,  y empujando con algo de fuerza a su hermano introdujo su mano en el pecho ajeno, que ante el contacto de los dedos de Sasuke brillo con intensidad.

-N- Ngh.. a-ah..-Nunca en su vida había experimentado algo así, sentía su interior, su centro vibrar mientras que los dedos invasores parecían acariciar cada capa de piel, musculo y huesos. Pero a la vez era doloroso y también ligeramente placentero, su cuerpo tuvo pequeños espasmos  mientras algunos gemidos se escapaban de su boca, cuando lentamente una calidez lo abrazada de manera ardorosa.

Él que se vio atrapado en medio de la sorpresa y las acciones de su pequeño hermano,  fue mudo testigo de lo que en un inicio  había sospechando desde que estaban en la mesa de la taberna. Sin embargo ahora era evidente, una certeza. Naruto era un Accipit y no uno cualquiera, era la primera vez que alguien resonaba tan bien con Sasuke.

Usualmente cuando un Gerit y un Accipit se encontraban sentían una conexión, como una vibración interna, sin embargo cuando los Gemini cores eran sumamente compatibles evidencias físicas aparecían (en especial si tenían contacto físico leve.), como el resplandor en la mano del corazón del Gerit y en el pecho del Accipit. Eran como dos polos opuestos que se atraían con una fuerza magnética torrencial. El empuñador de armas sentiría la necesidad vital de hundir su mano en el centro íntimo del receptor y contenedor.

Según viejas leyendas en un principio estaba prohibido empuñar el núcleo de cualquier Accipit que no fuera tu gemini core verdadero, pero dicha ley  o prohibición se vio levantada debido a las bajas probabilidades de que ambos (tanto el Gerit como el Accipit) encontrasen a sus verdaderas “almas gemelas”. Fue por eso que mientras uno fuese el polo positivo y el otro negativo podrían usar su condición de Gemini cores para poder blandir las armas semi divinas.

Era curioso, ya que si bien podías cambiar de Gerit o de Accipit, el arma que saldría nunca sería igual a la que hubieras podido conseguir con tu anterior compañero. También era interesante el hecho de que un Accipit solo pudiera sacar de su interior una sola arma, no es como si varios Gerit pudiesen hundir sus manos en los centros de estos y tener un arsenal ilimitado.

Pero lo más intrigante fue ver como una hermosa katana salía del pecho del esclavo, mientras que tanto su hermano como el rubio se desplomaban sobre el suelo, uno encima del otro,  provocando que el arma cayera junto con ellos a un lado en el proceso.  La hoja del sable era de un color casi transparente pero que en el filo se miraba un tanto carmesí, como si fuese fuego, la empuñadura tenía  la forma de la cabeza de un zorro e iba a juego con el color del filo del sable.

Los anteriores Accipit con los que Sasuke fue emparejado o se había juntado siempre dejaban al pelinegro empuñando espadas enormes y pesadas, pero ninguno logro darle un arma tan simple, pero a la vez tan fina y por sobre todo bella.

-Ngh … Ahn... ah… - Naruto hiperventilaba intentando seguir consciente pero fallo miserablemente, de modo que tras cruzar la mirada con el hombre mayor de la coleta acabo desmayado.

\- Agh!… estúpido esclavo que aca-… huh? – aun en su embriagado estado vio como el otro chico terminaba  desmayándose bajo su propio peso, su mano busco sostenerse sobre el piso y sintió el frio cuerpo del arma que había logrado sacar del centro de Naruto.

-Sería conveniente que te dieras un baño – dijo con voz clara agachándose para tomar la katana, pero siéndole arrebatada por su hermano quien la apego a su propio cuerpo. – Hnm… también creo que sea conveniente que fuese agua bien fría por lo visto… – acabo por añadir totalmente divertido al arquear una ceja mientras veía que su pequeño hermano tenía una tienda de campaña entre sus pantalones.


End file.
